Falling to the Devil's End
by Harazu Deyoxen
Summary: Baby wonders if there is a way to keep the Firefly family from getting caught for all those murders. That is until her cousin and her lovetoy appear, and have a few of the family's special traits.R
1. Dark Twins of Ruggsville

Okee dokee. This is my first ever House of 1000 Corpses/ Devil's Rejects ficcy. It might have to do that I just saw the damn movie (DR) today, and I can't help but want to write about it. Bare with me.

* * *

Baby stared out the window of her bedroom on the second floor, of their rundown farmhouse in the middle of nowhere. Somewhere out there, there was copper pigs wishing to get ahold of evidence leading to them. Somewhere out there, there was freedom from those copper pigs. Somewhere out there, there were people just like her and the others. Someone like her cousin, Darkling, that lived out far away from Ruggsville. 

"Baby, come down here, and help Otis with this little girl down here!" Mama Firefly called from the living room. Baby smiled a bit as she thought of her brother's infatuation with the lovely ones. She always thought it a wonder that Otis never got caught taking those girls from their own little rundown farm houses, and bars on the outskirts of town.

Prancing downstairs, Baby first saw Otis sitting on the couch with the girl on his lap. Upon firther inspection, he seemed to be smiling at the girl. This was just as stomache churning as when he made masks of people's faces.

"Whatta ya want me to do to her, Otis?" Baby smiled, thinking the girl was drunk off her ass, and sat on Otis' lap as well.

The girl blinked and stared at Baby silently. Her hair was a chocolate brown and her eyes were a cold crimson-brown colour. Her face was shaped greatly like Baby's, and her figure was very much the same as well. "Ya gunna stare at me all day, beautiful, or are ya gunna say 'hi'?"

"What the fuck is this?" Baby demanded and stood up, staring at the girl, now curling into a ball on Otis' lap. "Who the fuck is she, Otis?"

"This... would be our lovely lil' cousin, Baby-doll," Otis said as he pushed the girl's bangs from her face.

"Darkling!" Baby cried realizing who her darker copy was. "When did you get in-ta town, ya crazy bitch!" Baby asked, smiling at her.

Darkling stood up from Otis' lap and laughed with Baby, making Baby's laugh seem surround sound. "I'll answer when you tell me when you became so sexy, Baby!" Darkling giggled taking Baby's hand.

"Oh, stop! I could be asking you the same thing, darlin'!" they laughed and hugged each other tightly. Baby hadn't seen her cousin in years. Hell, they didn't even mention her family anymore due to a little misunderstanding between their fathers. We'll just say one became the Devil, and the other became a mass murderer on Earth.

"Darkling, do ya want something to eat, darlin'?" Mama asked, entering the living room via the kitchen. "Oh, yes. Will you have something, too, Damin?" she asked.

Baby suddenly realized the man leaning against the wall near the door. He wore a black muscle shirt, camo pants, and combat boots. His hair was much like Otis', but black in colour, and reached further than the man's on the couch.

"Now, who would this hot piece of ass be, Darklin'?" Baby wondered out loud and hid her hands in her back pockets. She smiled at the man, but he turned his eyes away from her and looked at Darkling instead.

"This would be Damin, Baby. Love of my life, and native to Ruggsville. Got my hold on him a few years back, when he was on the run from them coppa-pigs. Ran right into my house, and into my basement room. Knew my name before he left," Darkling smiled and took one of Damin's hands and rested it inside her shirt.

"Oooh! Dirty lil' cousin we have here, huh, Baby-doll?" Otis asked and smiled at the two dark ones. "So, man, what's your story? I understand her," he asked, pointing to Darkling, "but what is yer story to be with her?"

Damin smiled and pulled his hair out of his face. "Just as my lil' sugar said. On the run from the pigs. Just because you kill a whole family because they looked at you the wrong way, doesn't mean they had any right to want me in, dead or alive. About to catch me in a field one night, so I ran to the closest house I saw, and ran into the basement. Lil' girly here was in the middle of changing into her pajamas. Thought she was too sexy to pass by, and I had to quiet her somehow."

Baby smiled at Darkling who was a deep red by now and was sitting on the floor at Damin's feet. "Come on, Darkling! We'll get you all nice and beautiful while we catch up!" she said and grabbed Darkling by the hands.

"Okee dokee!" Darkling said standing up and looking back at Damin. "Don't worry. Otis don't bite. Do ya, Otis?"

"Not much, darlin'. Only when I feel hungary. Hey, Damin, mind sharing?" Otis grinned and watched Baby pull darkling to the stairs.

"Darkling, don't get too sexy up there. Otherwise, I won't be able to stay off ya," Damin said and sat next to Otis on the couch.

Darkling and Baby laughed and ran to her room. When they closed the door, a shout was heard in the hallway, somewhat to the effect of, 'What the fuck was that! Sounds like fucking World War Three!' Mama called from the kitchen saying 'It's all right, Rufus. It's just the girls.'

Baby and Darkling sat cross legged on the bed and Baby stared at her cousin half laughing. "So!"

"So what!" Darkling demanded.

"So... What was the guy like when he had to keep you quite!" Baby asked and smiled.

Darkling blushed a bit but waved Baby's question away. "The question is... why did I hear about you all on the news the other day? Pigs said there was a huge streak of murders in the area, and missin' persons and everything. What the hell have you guys been doing out here?"

"Whadda ya mean? How do you know it was us? It could have been Damin for all you know," Baby protested but smiled.

"It's got your names written all over the fucking walls, Baby. They will find you, whether from evidence... or from the likeliness of one single family in the area not having anything happen to them... except a few birth defects."

"Oh don't worry. They won't find out it was us. Besides... What do we have to worry about the pigs for? Baby asked and took some clothes out of her closet. " Change into these, and see how ya look. You're in Ruggsville, now. You can't be dressin' the part of a mourner!" Baby laughed and threw some shredded blue jeans, a white tank top, and cowboy boots on the bed for Darkling.

Darkling got up, and started to change into her new clothes, as Baby watched. "So. What's your story for bein' here, Couz?" she asked as Darkling threw her black jeans away and streached the holy jeans on her thighs.

"Nothin' really. Just passin' by. Well, actually, I wanted to talk to Otis about something. I didn't have a mind to pick up a phone," she replied and pulled her t-shirt off her breasts, replacing it with the white one Baby gave her.

"Otis? What do you want to talk to him for?" Baby demanded as she straightened Darkling's shirt on her chest, accidentally brushing her hand on the side of her breast.

"Nothin' but some advice on body disposal, Baby-doll," Darkling smiled and licked her lips. To this, Baby smiled too, and both left the room to the hallway.

* * *

Sorry this is short, all. But I swear that I will write more. I will definatley write bloody deaths the way they should be produced! So stick with me, ok? R&R much appreciated.

LOVE TK


	2. The Roots of Hell

Ummm... Uh huh. I have free tiem this weekend, so I thought I'd work on this a little bit. Besides playing video games all day. Well, here's chapter two.

* * *

Darkling's eyes tried to adjust to the darkness in the kitchen as she and Baby entered. However, by that time, she had lost her and Mama Firefly to the darkness. All she could see wasa looming figure in the corner that she took as being Rufus or something else all together. She moved toward it in hopes that it was someone she knew, but it moved out of the way and stayed away from here. 

"Baby! Where am I!" Darkling cried as she bumped into the table in the middle of the kitchen.

"You're nearby, hunny. Don't worry. Just sit at the table there, and I'll turn on the light for you. I can see you aren't use to the darkness of our home yet," the voice of Mama firefly said from behind here. Darkling did as she was told and looked around. All she could see was the stuff on the table and the windows covered up by the blinds. Suddenly, Darkling was absolutely blind.

"That's better isn't it?" Baby asked from across the table. Darkling shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut. "I'm blind!"

"Ya aren't blind, Darklin', hunny. Ya jus' aren't use to the brightness either. Rufus, sweety, can you get Darkling, here, something to drink?" Mama Firefly said near the doorway. Almost immediately, the figure that had walked away from her before went to the refrigerator and pulled out a generic soda. He stared at her briefly and opened his mouth slightly. "For you."

Darkling was finally able to see and looked up at him. "Th-thanks..." She hadn't seen him when she arrived and noticed how he had looked like Damin. Except, he had facial hair. "I haven't met you before, Rufus. How are you?" She asked blushing slightly.

Rufus watched her coldly and sighed. "I'm fine, little cousin. I see that you have turned into Baby's clone. Does yer loverboy like that sort of thing, or what?" He asked and turned from her.

"Be nice, Rufus! She has come a long way with Damin, and she isn't about to suffer some stupid sarcastic shit from you," Baby said to him as she pushed him away. "Don't take interest in him, Darkling. He would as soon kill ya than like ya," Baby siad and stared at the retreating back of Rufus.

Darkling watched him leave and heard Damin talking with Otis in the living room. She then heard Rufus talking to them. " So you're the guy that came with her. Jesus, you have to be related to her. Why else would you look like the rest of us? Anyway, I don't know what your problem is. You want a stupid girl that is a clone of Baby. Idiot," Rufus said. She then heard someone standing up.

"Wanna say that again, you bastard?" Darkling heard Damin growl. Then laughing came from Rufus, making Damin make noises like he was being held away from him. "I will kill you! How dare you say that about her!"

Darkling got up from the table, went to the living room, and saw Damin being held back by Otis and a heavy set man with a clown face. Rufus was already gone. "Who is this guy, Otis?"the man asked staring at the struggling figure.

"He's Darkling's boyfriend," Otis strained to say looking at him.

"WHAT! What the HELL is she doing here!" Spalding yelled letting go of Damin and turning to face Otis. When he did, he saw Darkling in the door way. "YOU!" Then he came after her.

Darkling saw Spalding come forward with his fists out. His face was distorted in fury, and made her freeze in her place. She didn't even flinch when Spanling grabbed her by the throat and slammed her head into the wall. She didn't feel the pain until her body slid away from the wall. At that moment, she began to scream in pain, curling into a ball at Spalding's feet. No one came to her side, and no one spoke. It was quite amoung everyone in the living room with Darkling sobbing. Baby, Mama Firefly, and Rufus had appeared at the entrances and also said nothing.

"I though I told you and the rest of those pieces of shit to stay the hell away from us. Or did you think you could infultrate our family with that hair?" Spalding asked as he tugged out a fistful of of Darkling's hair. The roots were firey red. "Your roots are still that colour of hell that your father created for you."

Darkling saw her hair fall to the ground in front of her and saw Damin staring at her with wide eyes. The pain in the back of her head had become a dull throb as Spalding dissappeared into the kitchen with Baby and Mama Firefly. Otis, Rufus, and Damin gathered around her and talked to each other.

"What's his deal? Why couldn't I do anything to stop him? Why couldn't I move?" Damin asked as he touched Darkling's face.

"I don't know... But everything that has happened between him and her old man has fallen to her. She was deserted and told never to come back. Baby doesn't know that. But we do," Otis whispered.

"He said that if she ever came back... He'd kill her. And he said he'd make sure she was fucked before so, whether she liked it or not. He made us agree to help. Go figure, huh?" Rufus said. He then picked up the unconscious Darkling and layed her on the couch. "Go ahead," he said to Otis.

"Yeah... it's that time, isn't it?" Otis asked running his hand through his hair.

Damin then felt Rufus grab a hold of him and used his wieght to crush him into the ground. He watched as Otis undid his belt and crawled onto the couch with Darkling. He heard Spalding telling the girls to stay in the kitchen as Damin screamed for Darklingfrom the floor. "FUCKERS!"

"Darkling is never going to know... and neither are you...," Rufus whispered into Damin's ear and slammed his head into the ground, knocking him out instantly.

* * *

Sorry it was short. I thought I'd add the effects of her returning to the family. Poor Damin, though. Everyone just got screwed over in this one, huh? O.O R&R? Later. 


End file.
